


Cold

by fullfirefafar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: As the two spent quality time together, Silver realized something when he casually held her hand.
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Silver
Kudos: 13





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short oneshot about Silver and Kotone <3

“Why is your hand freezing?”

Surprise flickered in a pair of hazels. Quickly she looked to the side, staring at him in blank, momentary confusion. “Oh,” was all she managed. Her left hand was in his grasp, palm lightly caressed against such gentle fingers.

Silver merely returned her stunned gaze with a raised eyebrow.

A short string of laughter escaped her. “I had a battle with Clair today. I guess some of her Dragonair’s Ice Beam hit the dojo wall and I touched it after the battle.”

The single eyebrow was now accompanied by another one. “Why the hell were you touching the cold wall?” Irritation bit his tone. Just the slightest. But perked just enough for her to realize his reaction. His hands kept holding her left hand, fingers still rubbing against her lightly callous palm.

Embarrassment streaked her cheeks. “I was...curious.” Like a silly fool she felt, Kotone flashed a guiltless smile.

The answer was stupid. True. But stupid.

“Honestly...” Knowing that nagging could give little to no effect, Silver only let out a sigh. Annoyance still loomed on his face, but concern now tickled its way in as he looked at her.

A tiny frown curled his lips.

Before she could apologize for her curious carelessness, Kotone instead popped a tiny gape to see her left palm being pressed to his lips.

“Be careful...” he grumbled softly, mouth brushing against her hand. Warm breath hit the skin. Lips brushed and traced each line on her palm. Slowly he nuzzled it, kissing once and twice as he looked at her.

Kotone wondered if he could hear the rapid sound of her heartbeat.

“I will...” Her radiant smile burst along flushes of red, Kotone lightly moved her left fingers so that she could caress his cheek.

A lazy smile hidden behind her palm, Silver kept hold to her promise with another kiss on the now warm skin.

**_END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> i just. love them theyre my go-to for my writinf inspiration


End file.
